Bitten
by Fangface the second
Summary: Sequel to the chosen one and it's 14 years in the future and this deals with kite's teenage son William Lee Fangsworth What will his journey become
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one**

it was 14 years in the future after the battle with marlow and kite's son William is now turning 14 alyx is 16 and soon enough it was going to be his birthday in 3 days...

''Kite sweetie? are you up yet'' Kim calmly replied ''I'm up'' he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes ''Kite look at the calendar'' Kim said pointing at it ''it's July 10th'' your son's birthday is in 3 days ''Kim I thought you said my sons birthday is in 3 days'' (she's not kidding a familiar voice said inside his head) ''What?!'' kite exclaimed and jumped out of bed and ending up falling flat on his face (smooth) kitefang said and walked to the farther side of his mind ''oh and one more thing kite'' kim said ''the two people that you wanted to come to William's birthday party will be here in 10 minutes

kite groaned ''oh for heavens sake please let it be them'' kite of course was talking about the two hero's that beat marcus over the summer wherever girl (WG) and his creator Fangface the second (FF2) kite threw on his pants and orange jacket with the familiar black shirt and orange cap ''you should get that hat replaced'' Kim said with a giggle ''over my dead body'' kite picked up Kim and looked into her eye and was ready to kiss her until they heard the doorbell ring it was them ''anybody home?!'' FF2 said and took of his shoes at the door ''dad is that you?'' ''no William I'm just a good friends with your father'' ''oh okay then and who's this girl she your girlfriend?''

''for the record he is my co-writer and he is NOT my boyfriend'' WG said in a sassy tone ''FF2, WG!'' you guys made it kite exclaimed and went over to hug them ''long time no see'' what have you been doing all the time while I was making a family ''mostly recruiting more creators like us to work at the studio'' FF2 and WG said together so, where's the rest of the family? The door swung open and familiar faces filled the cabin ''wouldn't want to miss my friends son's birthday'' pugsy said and helped brielle carry in the present they got william which was an airsoft shot gun ''room for five more?'' fangs walked in and bumped his head

on the top of the door ow fangs groaned ''I need to talk with my son'' ''kite you here'' he said worried what's wrong? ''Oh nothing just your going to be an uncle for real this time'' Really?!'' Kite exclaimed Kassandra walked in and brought a small baby girl with red hair and blue eyes '' oh she's adorable'' all the girls said as they surrounded the baby in amazement ''what's her name?'' pugsy and FF2 said ''Leslie Ann fangsworth'' Kassandra said in a proud tone I gave her kite's wife's middle name just to say thanks for all the help in the past'' '' don't mention it'' the young writer said ''all in a days work'' there was another knock on the door it was the familiar wandmaker Edwin miles smiths and he brought his older sister Jessica Marie Smiths along too so she could meet kite's family

''nice place he has here Edwin why don't you move closer to him?'' she said curiously ''sunlight too much sun burns my skin easy I gotta go get somthing to drink'' Edwin went to the kitchen to get the pitcher of blood kite always leaves him when he comes by to visit he suddenly bumped into kite ''whoops'' Edwin said almost spilling the blood all over kite ''don't worry about it'' Miles and kite patted him on the shoulder as fangs and pugsy walked by they saw Edwin take a big drink of blood from his glass ''ahh refreshing I feel like I'am 19 again'' ''more like revolting'' pugsy whisper (Edwin snuck up behind pugsy and fangs changed his voice to a demonic tone and whispered in there Ear and said with blood running down his face I SHALL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL muah aha hah aha haa they both turn around and see the crazy blood soaked vampire and shrugged ''try harder your daughter ratted you out she's one our side now'' ''aww she always was the smart one when it came to having fun with humans'' Edwin ended in a chuckle

''well everyone's here what do you want to do?'' FF2 ''wanna go on the roof?'' WG said and they headed off ''ah everyone's here kite said happily but, where's the birthday boy?''

william turned into Kaiser and grabbed his father from behind and put his hands over his father's eye's ''looks like the students surpassed the master'' WG and FF2 return ''not quite kaiser'' FF2 took out his holly wand and just muttered some weird latin spell and separated them and everyone got ready for the early party since in 3 days FF2 and WG have to go and teach william about the gift they all shared and all of there friends agreed this is what william wanted because they got a heads up from Tracker that marcus has made the perfect dark fusion spell supream power bond so they made william a offer he couldn't refuse ''Really dad?! You said yes!'' ''I wouldn't have it anyother way kite turned into kitefang and nuzzled him ''we owe alot and I mean ALOT to these two kids maybe when you get back from your trip we can catch up

**DISCLAIMER I don't own BRIELLE WG or the Fangface gang (but the people who do inspired me to write again and I say thank you and always give good reviews) if not I Will Hunt you down and smack you sensless with a sack of florida oranges delicious florida oranges mmmmm...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Everyone was served cake thanks to FF2 and his amazing cooking skills ''I never knew you cooked!'' Kim said looking surprised ''I have many hidden talents I gave that trait to your husband'' the cake was a giant chocolate cake with whipped cream in the middle with strawberries on it ''this cake is one of my personal favorites'' FF2 ended in a chuckle he and Kim both carried the cake out to the dining room whereas William was stunned at the presents he got a air soft shot gun from pugsy and brielle and his own wand from Edwin he finally ended with ''I finally found the right wood type for that kid'' ''you and kite were the hardest since you have so much in common'' Edwin glanced of at FF2 ''holly isn't that uncommon'' FF2 ended in a whine

''Lets go!'' William,Alyx and WG said together ''I think it's time for you to recieve our gift'' it was a wooden box bigger than one of his hands he opended it slowly it was a note book but not just any note book the book had all of FF2's Fan fiction stories in it ''Whatever you write in it will happen'' ''I had Edwin make you an exact copy of my book that's the gift we share William, whatever you write you will give it life here in this world'' kite walked up to FF2 and said ''are you sure?'' ''as sure as I will ever be'' FF2 grinned ''why don't you write something?'' WG said curiously

''okay'' he said excitedly so he began to write about having a huge fight along side WG and FF2 they told him about Marcus so William gave him a son named John which then he put that he wasn't a kretin but a writer just like WG and FF2

''how's this?'' he said uneasily ''good we need a new villian to fight what do you think WG?'' ''um FF2 you actually LIKED that idea'' ''yeah'' FF2 said cooly suddenly somthing crashed in the kitchen and it was Tracker he told WG and FF2 that there was a third destined child and John wanted to kill him so the ending of the prophecy wouldn't happen peace between all things real and Imaginative

**OKAY GOOD REVIEWS NO FLAMES OR SERIOUSLY I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU HALF TO DEATH WITH A SACK OF FLORIDA ORANGES!! (HOLDS UP BAG) THINK I'AM KIDDING**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

the two hero's finally got Tracker up from the beating he received from the unknown creature ''how long have I been out?'' ''for about five hours'' sally said rushing over to get him some water ''thank you'' Tracker said and he quietly sipped his drink WG and FF2 return from the rooftop ''we heard a crash and we came as fast as we could'' WG said and FF2 asked Tracker what happened and how he got beat up so bad ''a third child huh?'' ''all that trouble for a third child'' FF2 looked at william ''don't look at me'' ''william, before we head off is there anything you'd like to tell me?'' ''actually there is see john is just a decoy for the real evil and that Evil is Marlow's father Ranoldo'' William walked and turned away ''WHAT?!'' WG exclaimed '' I thought Marlow was the only bad guy in your story!?''

FF2 showed her the sloppy coppy of characters that he had written but ripped up because they were too Evil and William just unleashed one of the top three ''WHAT!?'' everyone said and they looked aghast FF2 sat down and kite also did the same ''william what you did is pretty advanced writing skill I couldn't do that until I was at least in highschool, I mean sure I could make objects appear but PEOPLE took me at least 3 to 4 years kite harshly interrupted him ''well I guess I have no choice'' kite said uneasily he slipped off his bracelet and showed it to his son ''you know what you have to do william'' kite said and slipped the bracelet on his son's arm william was going to have to fight his greatest fear his fake great grandfather ''Dad are we going to die?'' william said scared ''you not going to die'' alyx said and rushed over to kiss william ''ALYX'' william managed to get out until she finished kissing him

''william I felt stongly attracted to you for some time'' she said and went to go sit on the couch ''wow'' he finally muttered in surprised ''alyx, I felt the same way about you'' and he went over to kiss his new girlfriend ''looks like you were talking about yourself when you mean't the boyfriend girlfriend remark'' WG said with a giggle ''whatever''

william said in an uneasy tone but he knew deep down inside that he had to surpass his father the Bellington that was abandoned at the age of ten on that cold day of July 13th which was the day his mom got killed in front of his father's brave eyes william never really liked to talk about it since it always knew it made him look weak and william wouldn't want that either (brielle and pugsy walk in) ''The baby is coming

pugsy managed to spit out feeling overwhelmed ''can I pick out the name if it is a boy?'' WG asked excidedly ''we already chose a name and it's a boy so we decided to name him kiff'' a cross between the two strongest people in the group kite and biff the strangest thing is that biff vanished off right when Tracker crashed in ''uhh where am I?'' biff said looking confused seeing the wolf buggy crashed near a pile of rocks as biff walked over to the sign of the little mining town know as

**silent hill.... (ahh biff excellent I can kill each of you off one by one on my own without worrying about them trying to figure out who I'am but let's see if you can figure yourself out ha ha ha you won't be living much longer Biff Southerland)**

**Good Reviews no flames or I'll go all rambo on your sorry--- HEY!! OOps forgot anyway no flames and I'll explain biff's senario soon But if I see one little ember (holds up bag of oranges) you know the drill peace out scouts!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

(everybody tries to find biff but first they have to go to the hospital)

Pugsy: I'am not sure I can do this he said looking terrified

kite: I'am sure everything will be fine (kite went over to pugsy to calm him)

william: I know how to find biff

Everyone: you do?!

(william was suddenly cut off by seeing the cut up Edwin walk in)

Edwin continued to explain the situation

FF2: I see silent hill... I was hoping you wasn't going to use that story that I finished half way

William (eyes wide) - excuse me? half way?

FF2: I started writing it and it was just too hard and emotional to write we or YOU need to write him out safe or the story is going to play out the way it ended

WG: how did the story end?

Edwin: The main character James Southerland faces his greatest fear biff has the same one that's why william wrote him their so he could face his fear

(everyone sits down on the couch to hear what there about to hear)

Edwin: as I was saying Jame's greatest fear is.... Losing a loved one

FF2: Figures, biff did say he had a younger sister named Laura but she died in a car crash he didn't want you to think that he was weak if he told you so, he went to the town to see if it would give him some closer to finally let it go

Everyone: we always thought he was happy but I guess we'll have to go to silent hill to get him

WG: and get mutilated beyond recognition! Or go missing

(FF2 walked over to comfort her)

FF2: I won't let nothing hurt you (holds up gun) I'am a good shot

(suddenly a figure that looked alot like biff walks in... In a green army jacket)

stranger: my name is james southerland I'am trying to find my son biff

FF2: Ah, so your the main character of the ga- (he got jabbed in the ribs by william)

FF2: oof! I mean biff's father nice to meet you

(they all shake hands and introduce themselves)

(Tracker and brielle walk in and she is crying)

Tracker and brielle: the baby... it got kidnapped by some strange women named Dahlia Gilespie

everyone: we have to go to silent hill and figure out what happened exactly they all grab guns and weapons to fight the horrors that they were about to face

**(blast! well they won't be able to find him unless william... gasp! He IS the third child of the profecy of aura look if my name isn't Ronoldo anderew Bellington there is nothing you can do to stop me and my plan!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

(the gang and the four writers all gear up for the trip on the road to save kiff and biff)

disclaimer: I only own my characters and the Fangface gang is owned by joe ruby and ken spears and kassandra and hunter is owned by Tracker brielle is owned by my co author WG (wherever Girl) anyway enough talk more story

WG: (walks out with a machine gun and is wearing camo rambo type gear and sun glasses)

WG: I'am NOT having no baby of my character get kidnapped by some loony from one of my co authors creepy horror games!

FF2: you sure you need to swing that so violently?!

(WG walkes up to FF2 and presses up the barrel to his chest)

WG:what would you do if your child got kidnapped would you do somthing!

FF2: yes I would but I wouldn't be so violent about it you just need to open your mind and calm down!

(WG calms down and takes the machine gun off her shoulder)

James: you guys ready? he said uneasily

WG and FF2: as ready as we'll ever be

(the fangface gang all comes out plus the oc's all bearing weapons)

everyone: we're ready!

Brielle: wait your not going to kill Daliah are you?

Edwin: no of course not I know your hiding somthing alessa

Brielle: what did you call me?

Edwin: what I'am trying to say is your the spitting image of Daliah's daughter alessa gilespie a reincarnation of her and the reason why she kidnapped your baby is to get you to go to silent hill and meet her so she could see what a beautiful daughter she would've had

FF2: so your saying william made a story based on a game I liked cool!

(fangs and BF hiding behind a couch shaking)

Fangs: you know how watching you play the game was scary but this is just...THIS is just terrifying

FF2: terrifying is naming the thing you fear if you name it you can get over it and that's a fact

WG: Enough with the chit chat and lets save them before they get killed?! and why didn't you tell me brielle that you were the spitting image of Daliahs Daughter?

Brielle: I thought you would hurt me just like they did to daliah's daughter see, she was a witch and the town was very religious when they found out they hunted her down and had her mother who loved her very much and I mean LOVED so the other towns people made daliah burn her inside her apartment she could hear the screams of sheer terror coming from her daughter but...But THEY HELD HER BACK AND MADE DALIAH WATCH WHAT SHE DID

FF2: we would never do such a thing but what the people did to daliah's daughter WILL PAY (ff2 turns into silver his werewolf half)

Silver: I will beat them down and make sure they never get back up again!

Pugsy: you better save you strength man you want to be prepared

Silver: I will, but if you don't shut up I'll start with you!

Pugsy: alright sheesh lets just get this trip over with

(william runs in frantically)

William: I know who took biff to silent hill!

Everyone: you do?!

William: it was marlow's father Ronoldo he leads his victims to the town and gets in their head and makes them slowly forget who they are so, we better hurry!

FF2: great a power hungry mayor (claps sarcastically) he won't be so tough to fight

William: he successfully fused with all of your guy's villians EVERY single one...we need to HURRY

**Good reviews! No flames or I will turn into silver (holds up picture of the moon in his pocket) and I WG will go all Laura croft on you (holds up to loaded bags of oranges) and we will beat you to next week! So no flames not even one ember we will hunt you down and beat you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and half of marcus WG owns her characters and the other half and Tracker owns his characters so lets get on the with the story! Shall we? **

(after a long trip down the road the gang finally makes it to silent hill)

WG: I gotta BAD feeling about this (start twitching)

FF2: are you afraid?

WG: who me?! No, I'am not afraid... oh alright I'am you see I seen a part of the movie and I'am scared enough for the both of us

FF2: I see, but you know we came so far but we can't let it stop us now

WG: your right *sigh*

(the car comes to an abrupt hault)

SKREEETCH

pugsy: were here O_O

Kasandra: what are you chicken?

Pugsy: who me?! I'am not a chicken!

(suddenly a strange creature walks up behind pugsy and grabs him)

Monster: uhhhhh

Pugsy: get this THING off me!

WG: (holds up a handgun and trys to get a clean shot so she doesn't hurt pugsy)

WG: I can't get the shot! Darn it!

Pugsy: oh you better I don't want to get zombified by this one ugly son of a...

*BANG*

(the gang all turned around and saw biff and kiff together with a women holding a gun she must have shot the creature)

Daliah:oh I sorry I thought you were.... Alessa? (the women walks over to brielle)

Brielle:Mom? (she said trying to sound convincing)

Daliah: oh honey! (goes over to hug brielle but she walks back) sweetie? Whats wrong don't you recognize your own mother?

Brielle: my mother..... no, I do not but are you her?

Daliah: yes I'am (she holds up a locket containing a picture of a baby girl with blonde hair)

Brielle: I see, hey biff how did you end up here?

Biff: I just wanted to visit my sister she was buried here in this town (he said with tears rolling down his cheeks) AND It WAS MY FAULT SHE DIED IF I DIDN'T GET IN THAT STUPID ARGUMENT WITH HER! (suddenly there was a flash of light and two people walked out one looked like brielle with black hair and the other with a reddish brown hair)

Biff: Laura?!

Daliah: alessa?!

both of the girls: yes?

(the two girls walk over to the people they left behind)

Laura: biff, I know your angry all the time on the inside I have always been watching you hurt too but could you just remember the good times? (she walks over and puts biff in a big hug) I will always be with you no matter what happens just remember the fun times we had If it's somebody who should be blamed for my death it's me for my arrogance but I'am proud to call you my little brother just let it go

FF2:she has a point

WG: aw biff's life is so sad *cries in a tissue*

Alessa: and mom I'am ready to come home now (Daliah knew what she ment that it was time to move on with her daughter and finally end the 200 year haunt legend of the lady in grey has finally be lifted over the town of silent hill everything was well until when the three women leave into the light to finally rest in peace...

FF2: biff are you okay? (puts arm around biff to comfort him)

WG: you know biff, no matter what we can always remember any loved ones we lost I think that's what she's been trying to tell you

Biff: thanks guys thank you very much

(suddenly the ground and the area around them starts to change to a dark giant clock tower and everyone gets sucked into this strange Clock tower type looking mansion)

Everyone: GAHHH

(a small red headed girl named Ann which was fangs daughter walks over to the tower hearing the screams come from it)

Ann: Mom, Dad where are you? I need you

**what will happen to the gang this time? Will they live through the horror of william's story or will they die a grousome death (WG punches FF2 hard) OW WE better not die or it is You who is going to get the beating! Please review no flames you know the wrath of the orange bag beating!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer I only own my characters and WG (Wherever Girl) owns hers and Tracker owns his characters hunter and kassandra and the Fangface characters are owned by Joe ruby and ken spears**

(as william wakes up from the blast they got from silent hill he was in a giant white room which was know as the ''room of the creators)

William: oww my head where is everyone?

(a strange person comes in he is know as john smiths Marcuse's son)

William: John

John: William we finally meet creator

William: yes I'am and I can control you (waves hand over John's face but nothing works)

William: what the?!

John: I was made human thanks to my girlfriend jessica Edwin's older sister you don't have control over me or my power that I thank you deeply for giving me I was the one who wrote all of your friends in these stories and you cannot stop me unless you beat me in a underground duel (holds up two shock collars) shall we?

William: and if I decline? (thinking that was a stupid question)

John: then I will trap all of your friends and family in these stories along with MY version of my father Yes those people who played Daliah and Laura were actually Ed and Vincent alessa was real but I killed her off before she had a chance It was ME who burned her in that apartment and I always get a satisfaction from killing other people's creations!

William: your sick! I'll accept your duel and I will kill you and save everyone from your plan! what exactly are you planning?

John: my plan is to actually fuse the two the two dimensions of the toon world and the real world and by it's exsplotion the god of Anihilation will be born and I will have complete control over it so I could make the world that I want!

(william holds up a picture of the moon turning into kaiser)

William: enough talk it's time to duel (william opens a box containing the real wand of the underworld which was rightfully his) please forgive me Edwin for the power I'am about to unleash I need it's strength I will fight to the very end with it if that's what it desires

(the duel begins....Meanwhile back at the clock tower mansion)

(Ann opens the doors and sees FF2 and WG lying on the floor unconsious)

Ann: No! Not them they can't be dead!

(ann was a 9 years old in this story so was kiff but where could he have gone)

FF2: *groans* I'am up ah! Who are you?!

Ann: my name is leslie ann Fangsworth but everybody calls me ''ann'' now lets get your girlfriend up before scissor man gets us!

WG: for the last time he is not my boy friend! (they here snapping of scissors and that could only be one thing....The scissor man!)

FF2: well, see ya! (tries to run but WG hold him back)

WG: oh your the one who plays these games so you and william are going to get us OUT even if we have to fight (holds up chainsaw)

FF2: that's not why I'm running the reason is HE'S right behind You!

WG: O_O crap, (her eyes change a different color and she ducks quick enough to avoid the attack of the scissor man)

Ann: why did her eye do that FF2?

FF2: it's a fail safe to get a writer out of any situation or an unknown power inside of her Tracker told me about this when I continued my training with him

Ann: an unknown power?

FF2: called an avatar there are said to be three skeith, innis and magus I posess skeith I don't like using him because he so overpowering

Ann: I see so that's why you only like to use silver

FF2: My point exactly (he had to use his avatar form to show Tracker his strength)

WG: I'll teach you to sneak up on me like that! ( she plunges the chainsaw on the side of his neck just killing him instantly)

FF2: Jeez! you did a number on him! Are you sure your not realatives with Leather face?

WG: no! I'am not (holds up chainsaw to FF2's throught)

FF2: okay I belive you O_O *cough* Crazy *cough*

WG:You say somthing else?!

Ann: *ahem* look who showed up!

(fangs and kassandra both see there daughter and go over to hug her)

Kassandra: oh honey, you've grown!

Fangs: Yeah I noticed that too!

Ann:it's only 9 years

FF2: ONLY 9 you were a baby a couple of chapters ago!

Ann: and william's story states that YOU and WG go to a mansion because fangs and kassandra went missing and you were the only one's who could beat the scissor man (holds up paper but it turns to dust) what the?!

William: the story played out like it should but it's time for the next part Quick! Jump in that portal and get into the next story all of the villans split up as a main characters in them you need to find them and defeat them the last one is wesker and WG and FF2 need to go to the Spencer mansion because john and the rest of the villians threw you off guard so he could do his plan Fuse the Two world together so they would exspload and become nothing so john could recreate them in his image where the creations could have control over the creators!

FF2 and WG: over our dead bodies!

(they all jump through the portal and they get separated again)

(meanwhile as pugsy wakes up with kiff in his arms and fangface wakes up they notice that their in a middle of a desert with mutants surrounding them)

Pugsy and Fangface: Crud O_O

(williams distant voice): you must find the cure....

**please review but no flames (seriously I doubt you would live if you sent one WG would go all leather face on you by the way she's swinging that chainsaw)**

**WG: You better not or I will hunt you down and cut you up!**

**Tracker: where am I in this story.....**

**FF2: you'll see (evil grin)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and wherever girl owns brielle Tracker owns his characters kassandra and hunter are owned by him and the Fangface gang is owned by joe ruby and ken spears (WG and FF2 hold out there hands give the right to us please?)**

(2 hours earlier when william's duel was about to begin with john)

(they both lock on the collars to there necks ready for the onslought that they were about to unleash)

William: Let me start first since this is my first re-- I mean first underground duel

John: very well, shall we begin

(the duel begins and ends in about five minutes...)

John: how did you beat me so quickly?!

William: easy FF2 lent me all of his harry potter books so every single spell I know..

John: as do I

William: Oh really?, john, forgive me for the demon I'am about to unleash but I must stop you no matter what

(william blacks out to get ready to free his avatar...Please forgive me john)

William: C'mon C'mon...I'am right...Here... MAAAAGUUUSS!!!!

(william turned into a giant scorpion which grabbed john with one of it's claws)

John: you don't have the guts to use that avatars forbiddin skill

Magus: oh really? I have gotten over my fear of his power and now your writers skill will be gone forever...Skill Drain!

( a ball of energy surrounded john and sucked out his writers half thus, making him human)

John: ha ha ha how does that power feel you grim re--- WHAT?! Why aren't you overcomed with the power to devoure other people's powers!

William: abnormal emotional streagth *pant pant* absolute emotional streangth (after he said this John ran off and made william the victor of the duel)

William: get back here! (runs off and finds john)

John: you won't be able to stop me now! My dad bit me thus making me a kretin! You and your friends are going to die!

(Tracker makes it to the scene with a strange looking revolver)

Tracker: I finally found the gun that the winchester boy's let me barrow *pant pant*

William: took you long enough! Now stop that kretin!

(Tracker got a good shot and hit john dead square in the back making him human once more)

William: one more time how did you get here so fast Tracker?!

Tracker: I used to run track thus the name ''Tracker'' came to mind

John: Ack! I need a quick getaway (slips through a door and runs to the spencer mansion)

William: Darn, Tracker stay here with my mom and biff we need to take a moniter each and try to get everyone to the mansion!

Everyone: Right!

(now in the present time with pugsy and Fangface and kiff still surrounded by mutants)

Pugsy: If I'am going to die...I'll miss you man!

Fangface and kiff: Same here now how to get rid of these mutants William!

William: on it! (he types in a two part command one to get rid of the mutant, which kills them instantly with a UV Ray)

Mutants: oh sh-- O_O

(all of the mutants are defeated and now they have a nice golden crust)

Pugsy: see what happens when you try to use Volgerfied language! You get Zapified!

William: I'am going to transfer use all to the spencer mansion hang on! (they all do what william says and this was the second command that he put in)

(with another zap and pop sound the gang is all at the mansion including the two brave creators)

WG: Man, how do I NOT like dark places

FF2: oh C'mon the dark is not that bad

Fangs: Easy for you to say you don't tur--- (face palm) n-nevermind

*snip snap*

WG: Fangpuss will you Quit that!

Fangpuss: I've been here the whole time

*snip snap*

WG: then who's O_O EEEK!! (Jumps into FF2 arms)

FF2: Calm down it's just bobby hill from king of the hill, bobby I think your creator mike has been looking for you

(FF2 was of course talking about Mike judge the creator of Beavis and Butt head and King of the hill)

Bobby: nah I work here over the summer our time's are different you see so I work on trimming the headges the pay here's great!

Everyone: *sigh* oh brother

**good reviews no flames or I will have to give bobby a ''raise'' to find you and cut you up!**

**WG and Fangs: I second the motion! (bobby playfully snapping the sheers at WG and fangs)**

**Everyone: WILL YOU STOP THAT!**

**Bobby: sorry (ROTFL)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and wherever girl owns brielle Tracker owns his characters kassandra and hunter are also owned by him and the original Fangface characters are owned by joe ruby and ken spears shall we get on with the story? (holds up a can of mountain dew) cheers**

( the gang and the others get transported to a part of the spencer mansion but....Where?)

WG and fangs: oh man, oh man, how I hate dark places

pugsy: oh what is so scary about the da...

( they see a bunch of zombified dogs eating the rest of the STARS bravo team mmm tasty not really Ew)

FF2: everyone get behind me! except you Tracker

Tracker: boy are you trying to kill me off or what?

(suddenly a blue orb of light appeared from the sky and it revealed to be Edwin's older sister Jessica)

Edwin: I hate to say this but MAN I'am glad to see you!

BF and william: Ditto

Jessica: *sigh* I knew you would need my help I came here to investiage the strange disappearance of the STARS bravo team now let me take care of these small fry(she holds up a small but powerful holly and ebony wand springy she flicks it and sends the demons to a shallow grave) may you rest in peaces

Alyx: O_O you never told me you had a sister?! Can she teach me how to do that?

Edwin: yeah, in about 15 years which is not long in vampire years

William: I see a door let's go to it!

WG: I don't want to become a midnight snack for one of those cannabalistic corpses let me get my chainsaw (but is suddenly held back by biff)

Biff: not this time I know what and how you thereatened FF2 with it!

WG: I was only kidding

FF2: yeah, tell it to the guy who is afraid of chucky dolls still and can't stand vanterilaquist dummies after I seen the movie dead silence *shudders*

(everyone rushes into the door and they are surprised to see what there going to see kite)

FF2: how did you get here so fast?!

kite like creator like creation he he he

FF2:co-- (he is suddenly grabbed from behind and look who it was Marlow)

Marlow: guess you get to watch your creator die as the way I killed your mother

WG: no you will not! (her eyes change to a baby blue color and this could be only one thing a new avatar has awakened)

WG: AAAAAAAAA stop the pain please make it just stop! (FF2 looks at the moon and turns into silver)

Silver: ooh oooh where's pug (he suddenly see's WG in her avatar form and it wasn't hers)

Innis: this body is too pure I need a infected body of a young female vampire to use me (she jumps out of WG and goes into Alyx)

(silver jumps into the air and grabs WG on the arm leaving a little scratch)

WG: ugh my head and my hand hurt *gasp* did you bite me silver?!

Silver: whoops well, it just a scratch it shouldn't hurt I mean if anything you could just say it was a birthday gift

WG: Really you mean that?! This is a dream come True! ( the sudden burst of energy made WG pass out)

(silver turns back into FF2)

kite: you sure showed her but where is Alyx?

Biff: lets split up and look for her

( the wolves all transform and look for her with there super wolf senses)

(somewhere in a laberatory underneath the mansion)

MS: I finally found project X her DNA is Perfect and a new bio weapon will be born! HA HA HA

Alyx: what are you going to do to me?!

MS: You'll see but let me cast a fear spell to make all of there fears come to life in this place ha ha ha

Alyx: when I get out of these chains I'am going to kick your sorry #$% all over the place!

MS: you have your mother's looks but you have your adopted father's stubborn nature

Alyx: you haven't seen a bit of it yet

FF2: **please review and no flames or I'll whoop you into next week! or ''murdify'' you into next week but I haven't decided yet we have a character to save! Right guys**

**wolves: Right! (grr snort)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and WG owns hers so, oh yeah Tracker owns his characters and Fangface is owned by joe ruby and ken spears**

(the gang looked everywhere but no Alyx to be found let's see how the search is going)

Pugsy (carrying WG over his shoulder)

Pugsy: can you nit-wolves go any faster!?

silver: why don't you get down here and help ''literally'' I might add (turns into FF2)

pugsy: what are you planning on doing?

FF2: I'm going to give you a ''upgrade''

Pugsy: upgrade?

(FF2 holds up wand and zaps pugsy's nose turning it into a snout)

Pugsy: IS THIS ONE OF YOUR SICK TRICKS?!

FF2: it's not at the moment, but I can make it that way if you like

(after the sudden shouting of pugsy WG finally wakes up)

WG: ugh how long have I been out?

kite: about five hours alyx has gone missing since the Avatar chose her

WG: Avatar?

(tracker finally walks in since he was also searching for alyx too)

Tracker: We haven't found nothing yet so, I don't know what to do from here but you mentioned somthing another avatar?

FF2: yeah it was in WG's body and it rejected her saying she was ''too pure''

Tracker: I see innis was a stickler for when it came to choosing her users I'am glad you and william got control over yours soon so fast

William: don't remind me...

(flashback)

FF2: do you want me to show you how to summon your avatar?

William: sure

FF2: okay first things first you need to get angry REALLY angry and then black out

William: alright, could you show me first before we try to actually summon mine?

FF2: (smiles) ok, then stand back! (alright C'mon... C'mon... I'am right here... SKEITHHH)

(william couldn't bear to see the green looking monster with the Red wand in his hand green claws and a blank exspression on it's face it slashed at a rock making it disentergrate like it was nothing)

William: man, FF2 supasses human limits....

(end of flashback)

William: and the pain that I went through all that time was so unbearable, I mean I got control over it now but Man was I scared

FF2: at least you don't have to worry about that now do you?

William: not no more I don't

WG: sorry to interrupt your conversation but, why is there a shadow coming toward us?

Edwin: aw man, a living Fear spell I was afraid of that

(the fog disapated and it revealed FF2's and WG's deepest fears)

FF2: man not chucky not chucky( a doll snuck up behind him and poked him with a rubber knife) oh man! He got me the little freak got me goodbye cruel world!(with that said he fell over and fainted)

WG: what a whimp(after WG said that a shadowy figure appeared behind her and grabbed her from behind) ah! don't sneak up on m--- oh man who are you?!

Shadow: I'am the king of darkness (the six foot demon walked over to WG and as he walked over everything seemed to wither and Die away)

WG: EEEEKK

pugsy: wait you said silver bit you correct?

WG: yes! What makes you sure you need me?! I'm a little tied up at the moment!

Pugsy: Trust me! (holds up picture of the moon) if I get tackled this is the LAST STRAW

(WG saw the room spinning and she transformed)

WG: Where's FF2 Where where!?

FF2: not me! (gets tackled by FF2)

Ann: get you hands off my boyfriend! (she transformes into a red furred wolf and pulls WG off of FF2)

FF2: thanks Ann ( goes over to kiss her)

Pugsy: that's just sick a teenager dating a 9 year old!

Ann: for the record, I'm 17 and me and FF2 have been dating for about two weeks!

hunter: Sombody exsplain

Edwin: I guess I'm to blame *sigh* again

Fanface: Yeah I don't want my daughter dating some adult!

Ann: It's much more than that Dad!

Fangface: but your growing up TOO fast

Ann: well, that's life and you need to always live it to the fullest

FF2: I'm sorry, but I love your daughter more than anyone that I ever had before so, I won't let nothing bad happen to her (holds hand over bible)

Fangface: you swear?

FF2: over my empty grave site (crosses fingers)

Edwin: he really does mean what he says

Hunter: FF2 does seem like a nice young man I mean he's helped us out in the past but can sombody exsplaing the constant growth sperts?!

(the creators fears got closer but the new werewolf found a trapdoor)

kite: everyone in a circle!

WG: NOW

(WG pulled the string and they fell into a shoot that took them to a underground laberatory)

MS: Guards seize them!

(they all try to fight him off but it was no use)

Guard: Albert the intruders have been captured

(Tracker was listening in the shoot)

Tracker: Albert, mansion, WESKER oh no! I gotta get back up and Fast

(he rushes off and sprints off to the car he is suddenly stopped by jessica)

Tracker: ow what the?!

jessica: it's not your friends wesker is after but Marlow's armer We have to stop him and fast! And you better hope my brother isn't hurt or I'll kick you into next week! Got that?!

Tracker: Y- Yes O_O

Jessica: good, you better

(and so, the two team back up and head off to see what darkness is controling Marlow's armer)

**and so, the end of another awsome chapter and thanks to WG for the bring the fears to life idea and no flames or I'll unleashe my avatar on you!**

**WG: and I'll Maul your eye's out...Slowly!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and WG owns hers so, oh yeah Tracker owns his characters and Fangface is owned by joe ruby and ken spears**

(they finally wake up from the beating they recived from the guards)

Edwin: *sigh* where is my daughter?

Alyx: Dad?! Thank goodness your alright!

Edwin: as long as your okay I can do anything

Fangs: oh man what is going on how did I end up here?! HELPP!

(kite runs over to fangs to shut him up)

kite: are you trying to get us killed?!

FF2: I hate to say it but he's right we'll have to stick together and be quiet too

WG: so does anyone else have any fears that they need to mention?

Pugsy: a monster beyond your imagination but if I go anyfurthur on exsplainifying on what my fear is I better not get Tackled by Fangface,kitefang, silver and and....STALKER! Joe says your a crazified fan so what a perfect name for your half WG

WG: oh boy I just grew up watching the show as a kid so that doesn't mean I'm Crazy!

FF2: I agree, and have I ever tackled you?

Pugsy: well...NO okay you got me there but where is Brielle?

(She was over talking to Edwin)

Brielle: so do you have any family?

Edwin: used to but they were killed by a vampire hunter named Vincent he also killed your family correct? He told me about some Family Treasure?

Brielle: *gasp* You said Vincent?! But he only kills families who have werewolves in their family though

Edwin: not exactly, before he became a wolf hunter he was a assasin for Dracula

Brielle: Dracula is REAL?!

Edwin: yes, he was my father but I ran away from home because he could never love a human that's why I ran away to England and that is the same drive in marlow's armer you see Marlow is my father's first name and before he died I trapped his soul into it not thinking that it would fall in the wrong hands of kite's father Steven, please don't tell kite this but there's only one thing you should know....We're realated

Brielle: how long have you known?!

Edwin: Long before you were born and the treasure that john is after your son is the only one who can accept it the wand of the Vampire king My wand and I need to pass it on to it's rightful owner

Brielle: *sniffle* my son, a vampire,...King

Edwin: yes I declined the offer and your son is the last heir of this he was born a vampire I'm sure you've seen him stay out of the sun for some time he likes dark places that's the first sign of a good vampire

Pugsy: NO WAY MY SON IS A BLOOD SUCKER AND WERE REALATED?! OH BROTHER

(after hearing the conversation pugsy Falls over and faints)

Brielle: (runs over to pugsy) you did a number on him

Edwin: some people just don't understand family curses

Fangs: What family curse?

kite: (walks over to FF2) should we do it?

FF2: I think it's time hey fangs, come over here for a second

Fangs: what did you need to show me?

(FF2 shows him a video camera of him turning into Fangface)

Fangs: this is...Me?!

kite: yes, and I think I have a way to make you remember when you transform (holds up super fusion spell)

Everyone: *gasp*

Fangs: what do you want me to do activate that spell I don't even have a wand

Kite: you won't need one FF2 just needs to see your hat (Fangs hands kite his hat and fuses the super fusion spell with it)

FF2: I never thought I'd get to do this but now put the hat back on and look at this picture of the moon

(Fangs did just that and meets his werewolf half Fangface)

Fangs: ow my head is Killing me! ( you and me both! Grr) Fangface was mentally communicating with him for the first time

Fangs: oh man! I'm going loopy! Voices, shaking hands, All the signs of a crazy person! (runs and hits a wall revealing a way out)

WG: way to go fangs! And when pugsy wakes up from his beauty nap I'm going to beat him for calling me a stalker!

FF2: no no no he was just making a name for your werewolf half (mutters under his breath some people are just hard hearing)

Brielle: we need to find my son kiff and I don't know where he is lets go!

William: Right, dad, granpa Fang lets go

(they head through the door and there back at the foyer of the mansion but they see a man with blond hair holding kiff on his arm...It was none other than...John

William: ok now I'm done playing, it's time for you to DIE

John: oh what's this a trait my creator and I share? Let it consume you just as I killed your mother's and Edwin's family, yes it was I who killed your Family Brielle, Vincent was a cover name and a younger version of me now I want the fortune or I'll snap the kings little neck!

Brielle: Kiff, sweetie be strong

Kiff:(looks down and show's his new fangs which nobody see's) William, I know your the only one who can beat him but let me teach blondie over here a lesson

William: go right ahead have fun for all as I care you can break his !#$%^ing Legs

kim: William Lee Fangsworth! Don't use that kind of language

William: sorry, it slipped now we have a family member to save!

**and now the end of another chapter only good reviews no flames or I'll get tracker (takes out cell phone but no service) oh CURSE YOU AT AND T WG: you got me**

**FF2: O_O oh yeah, lol sorry**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and WG owns hers so, oh yeah Tracker owns his characters and Fangface is owned by joe ruby and ken spears**

(now on to the next chapter finally I hope to see john get hurt BAAD)

kiff: you don't know what your doing you pathetic exscuse for a creation

John: oh, this one has a little mouth on him(john goes to swing at him but kiff was quicker)

John: what the?!

kiff: don't ever under estimate ME

( the gang all looks in aw struck to see kiff's blonde hair replaced with light blue hair and grey eye's and glasses)

Brielle: is this my son's vampire half?!

Edwin: yes, man he seems stronger than I thought I think I found my apperentice...Maybe

kiff: me?! You want me to be your apperentice?!

(after hearing this kiff loses grip of john's arm he gets his hand on a crappy spell book)

John: ha! You thought I was strong now just wait! (he waves his hand and puts marlow's armer on...The armer of dracula)

Edwin: I know how to counter that (he whips out his wand and mutter a spell called eco guard)

John: gah my father said you were weak...Wait, my armer it's gone NO! Oh now your going to pay!

(john mutter a spell that turns ann into a baby)

Ann: ga ga translation (you better change me back)

FF2: will do right now lets get john!

(they all start running out of the mansion and they run into biff and Fangpuss)

Kite: oof! OW what th- Biff, Fangpuss where have YOU been?!

Biff: we heard a crash from the mansion but we were knocked back to your hometown Endvalle

Fangpuss: and we have been so worried about you then since tracker and jessica found us and they filled us in

WG: but how did Edwin counter John's armer like that?

Edwin: it's a spell called ''eco guard'' the caster must randomly select an eco and thus counter the spell being cast by an evil force but a human who hasn't gone any mystical changes must well..Be turned into a precursor

kite: what's a precersor

(tracker walks toward them shorter and he had orange fur and goggles on his head)

Tracker: please tell me I don't have to be like this forever!

Edwin: I'm sorry but the spells permanent I'm sure having a tail can't be ALL bad I mean by the way of the precusors you are actually blessed because you look like one of them the eco that was selected was dark eco it contained a part of there DNA

Fanface: I hate to interrupt but what about Ann what am I saying this is a miracle! Looks like you can't date my daughter anymore! (grins)

FF2: oh you don't know me that well do you? (he writes in his journal and turns Ann back to 17)

Fangface: I hate you

FF2: you wouldn't be the first

WG: I hate to interject here but what is that in the center of the floor?

(they all look and see a manhole cover with a pentagram on it)

Edwin: this can't be Dracula's brothers?! Whew, it's not open

familiar voice from behind: that's why I need your blood brother (marcus slashes Edwin and blood drips from his body)

Edwin: gah! No!

Alyx: What's wrong?! Dad

Edwin: Marcus is trying to take over this world while john takes over the real world!

Kiff: no there not (he walks over and beats marcus to a bloody pulp)

Marcus: why you stupid- *gasp* my king, I'm so sorry for what I did

kiff: you better or I'll unleash my full power tenfold now I command you to seal off this gate and lock yourself in it with your brothers do I make myself clear?

Marcus: y y yes mmy llord (after seeing the fury in his king's eye's he had to do is obey) no I will not do such a thing! You are not the Vampire king!

kiff: tsk tsk now you'll have to die( kiff takes three steps back and points the wand of the vampire king to his chest) I'm sorry, ADVADA KADAVRA (after marcus was hit he fell to the floor dead his eye's rolled back and he just lyed ther motionless)

FF2: holy $^&^*^ the killing curse from harry potter! Why is this story ripping off my favorite author

William: I read all 7 books and I just had to put it in (grins)

WG: another person to go after oh boy

William: I just couldn't resist I love these books just like my dad

kim: is that so? (puts her hands on her hips in disapproval)

kite: I know your just joking kim

kim: oh, you know me too well he he

jessica: Edwin I'm glad your ok! (runs over and hugs him)

Edwin: man, not in front of everyone!

Everyone Aw ROTFL

Tracker: John's made it to the real world now the final battle has to begin between William and John

WG: ok but shouldn't we prepare?

FF2: oh come on! There is NO time for somthing like this he has halfway succeeded John, I meant to say

William: ok we'll have to head back to England first because Edwin needs to teach me the skills of the Half blood prince...REALLY DARK magic

Edwin: but it is the magic your wand was built for you can do it

William: I know, (holds up the wand of the underworld and whispers to it)

Wand: the wand chooses the master and I chose you

(WG makes a portal to Edwin's master wandmakers to train William in the dark arts of magic)

**ok review and I don't know how tracker feels about being an ottsel**

**Tracker: a WHAT**

**FF2: the thing you were turned into from the spell Edwin cast**

**Tracker: ok and no flames or I'll get back up**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and WG owns hers so, oh yeah Tracker owns his characters and Fangface is owned by joe ruby and ken spears**

(the gang has finally entered the portal to Edwin's master Wandmakers)

FF2: hey Edwin so who was your apprentice that taught you to make wands?

Edwin: oh that's easy! Finneas Alivan of Alivan's master wandmakers of course!

FF2: *gasp* the place where I get my wands from my collection?!

Edwin: exactly see how I got this company is that when he died he made this shop for me and he was like more of a father to me than my real one was and I have been making wands for the real world and Imaginative world also

FF2: I see

William: um world to save and new spells!

Edwin: oh, right sorry! (goes to open the door to his shop but he didn't lock it this evening)

(Edwin sees a beautiful brown haired women who he knew was Rebecca)

Edwin: Rebecca?!

Rebecca: Edwin?! I haven't seen you since prom

WG: PROM I hate proms

FF2: oh there not that bad unless you have nobody to go with

WG: good point well we should get on with william's training

Edwin: okay william, I'm going to give you this spell book all you have to do is open it and BAM you know all the spells of the underworld and it's symbol cyberdark dragon

FF2: strange, I have a deck called the underworld deck and a monster card called cyberdark dragon

kite: are you sure you want to go through with this william?, I could preform ''drain heart'' on john if you want me to

William: no, this is somthing I have to do on my own only with FF2 and WG you guys stay here

kim: *sigh* he gets it from his father

kite: it's a good trait to have

(after William got done getting the spell book Fangs and Kassandra walk in looking not too happy)

Kassandra: What's this I hear your dating FF2?!

Ann: aw mom, do you have to blow up about it

Fangs: YES you know kite and FF2 are the same person!

FF2: I guess our date for friday is cancelled then?

(kiff surprisingly walks in)

kiff: I could fill in for you

kassandra: (gives kiff a glaire)

kiff: ok just stop looking at me like your going to kill me!

kassandra: that could be arranged

Brielle: there is NO way your going to hurt my son!

(the two girls start to get into a brawl but there stopped by a 6ft dragon with blue skin and red eyes)

Edwin: if you girls want to start a fight take it outside!, I just cleaned this place (turns back to normal)

Pugsy: I thought vampires could only turn into bats?! Not dragons

Edwin: when a person first gets bitten by a vampire they can choose what they want to transform into I chose the Blue Dragon because, well I used to work with them and I liked them as a kid

FF2: Let me guess you used to work with a guy named Bill Weasly in Romainia?

Edwin: uh huh, when I was just a apprentice

WG: wait so dragons exsist?!

Edwin: not full ones just vampires who chose to turn into them that's all a real dragon would be a real treat to see

FF2: well, we should get going you alyx, Rebecca and Tracker and kim stay here Edwin, you and Rebecca need some ''catching up'' to do

Rebecca: will do (points at Edwin seductivley and traps him in a kiss he then returns Rebecca's kiss)

Edwin: mmm?! Mmmm (this is the happiest moment of my life)

(baby fangs walks in with his solar skate board)

BF: so are we ready to go?

FF2: yeah, I'm going to get a head start and call in for back up and Edwin congrats man you gotta Girlfriend

Edwin: MMMM! (raises a thumbs up to FF2)

FF2: okay well I gotta go (snatches skate board from BF)

BF: wait you don't know how to work that thing!

FF2: oh really? (straps on board and blast off)

BF and WG: oh brother

**FF2: I'm just that good! Anyway we are on the way to John's hideout in the real world so please review and no flames and WG Thanks for the ideas!**

**WG: how are WE supposed to get to his hide out?**

**FF2: wand and portal!**

**WG: (slaps forhead) duh**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and WG owns hers so, oh yeah Tracker owns his characters and Fangface is owned by joe ruby and ken spears**

(after we last left our characters the girls got into a heated argument with the guys)

(FF2 hops off of solar surf board)

FF2: what's up?

(WG walks up to him and puts a finger on his chest)

WG: I know what you did! You recorded over ALL of my favorite Fangface episodes and Fangs your mom called saying you Failed your duel against your own father and sally's going to be here any minute but before she gets here...(zaps FF2 and Fangs)

FF2: uh

Fangs:oh

Kite: I think the change is an improvement (LOL)

Fangs: oh I made you so I can do this(writes in jounal but nothing happens)

Fangs: WHAAAT?!

(Edwin walks bye)

Edwin: ah, you have Fangs powers FF2 and YOU Fangs have FF2 *ahyuk* (slaps hand over mouth) you didn't here that

Alyx: is there ANOTHER thing your not telling us dad?

Edwin: maybe later right now I just heard sally pull in

( a short women with bown hair and blue eyes grabs Fangs(FF2) by the shirt and yells at him)

Sally: SHERMIN FANGSWORTH I cannot belive what the duel acadamy sent me today you lost the entrance exam duel against your own father Kevin!

Fangs: Aww mom (feeling awkward) you know I can't duel! It's TOO SCARY

(before sally takes FF2 he snatches the underworld deck from his Jacket pocket since it was the deck kevin gave him)

(flashback)

FF2: it's all thanks to your deck master

Kevin: (smiles) that deck is now yours I'll make a new one from the begining

FF2: Kevin! *wipes away tear* what are you saying?

Kevin: I'm saying I might be able to build a new deck with your help let's go to the pro league together now it's my turn to catch up to you

FF2: *starts sobbing* I'll do it!

(end of flashback)

BF: Have fun with you duel FF(gets punched by alyx) oof! I mean Fangs

Edwin: (walks up to Fangs(FF2) don't worry I'll ''pick you up quick'' *winks*

(by this FF2 knew what he ment)

Sally: say goodby to your friends if you don't pass this duel you'll be grounded for a YEAR do you hear me shermin?

Fangs: yes mom *sigh*

Everyone: points (LOL)

Fangs(glares at WG) I hate you

WG: I know Edwin gave me the idea (throws arm around him)

(Rebecca takes WG's hand and whispers to Edwin)

Rebecca: you didn't tell them about ''it''

Edwin: oh yeah like I was going to tell them that I was goofy also! Oh gawsh!

(Alyx runs over to Edwin and takles him)

Alyx: EEEK my Dad is the awsome Goofy Goof Too! I love you so much *hugs kissses*

Edwin: Alyx ha ha stop alright alright! Yeah I am! You caught me!

FF2(fangs): so your a disney character too! Cool

Edwin: the one and only it's a binding contract I signed at the circus I ran off to before I became a vampire a man named Walt Disney gave him to me he says I was the perfect match

Alyx: so all that time goofy came down at christmas it was you! Aww (hugs her dad more)

Edwin: yes yes I wanted you to have the best holiday ever

Alyx: *sniffle* after all the things that happened to me before I met you

Edwin: I wanted you to be my little princess and you still are

Alyx: DAD not in front of my ''boyfriend''

(william walks by)

William: Too late me and BF got it ALL on tape

Biff: I helped(runs off)

Alyx: you guys get back here!

(chases after william,BF and Biff)

Pugsy: oh brother a catchifying Frenzy!

Edwin(looking rather ''goofy'') Gawrsh pugs I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through (holds out hand) Truce?

Pugsy: Truce, hey where's WG?

WG: this board is AWSOME I don't know where FF2 is going but I DON'T CARE WHOOO!

(meanwhile in sally's car)

Sally: so I assume the switch was a little akward

Fangs(FF2): mom what are you saying

Sally: oh please FF2 call me sally I have somthing to tell you I used to write stories with your mother before she you know

Fangs(FF2): Passed away *sigh*

Sally: she wanted me to give you this (holds out poem) it's called ''I always Knew'' it's to help you unleash your full power your mom wrote it befoe she died and she seen nothing wrong with you having it and you know what else she made me and Kevin godparents for you so you can stay as long as you like just say yes and the real world will stop fusing up with the real world Your always a Fangsworth in this family you and WG no matter what

Fangs(FF2): *sniffle* thanks can we head back then?

Sally: Sure *smiles*

**ok review I always love stories like these I hope WG enjoys the news she's going to read! NO FLAMES OR I'll turn into silver (holds up moon picter) think I'm kidding (Snarl)**

**Sally: (shakes head) huh, just like fangsy**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and WG owns hers so, oh yeah Tracker owns his characters and Fangface is owned by joe ruby and ken spears**

(now back where FF2 and sally were doing they get stopped by Kevin)

Fangs(FF2): sally LOOK OUT!

(the car stopped inches from killing kevin)

Kevin: *whew* sal, I didn't know you were still a clumsy driver

Sally: wait...Kevin, you never called me clumsy

(a flash of light engulfs FF2 and sally putting them in a cage in the underworld)

Kevin(in the corner of the cage): cupcake? ugh, what happened?

Sally:wait, if your here then who's....

(the imposter turns into john)

john: now william has no choice to fight me you took away all of my henchmen and left me powerless but now I have a creator to kill but before I do FF2 where is ''the book of twilight''

FF2: the power is inside of me I was the one blessed by Aura to protect it me and WG

John: (grins) so you the legendary weilder of the Twilight bracelet Excellent

FF2: my mom gave me the book on the day she passed away

(flashback)

(we see a younger FF2 and his mother... Joanne)

Joanne: I'm so sorry to leave you so soon *cough cough*

FF2: Mom please, stay with me! Don't leave me!

Joanne: become a writer just like me and make all the pain in the world go away but before I go *cough cough* let me give you this (holds FF2's hand and gives him the twilight bracelet)

FF2: what's this?!

Joanne: A great force...The power it holds can bring forth.. salvation or distruction at the whim of the user whatever you write FF2 will become a part of you that story I told you all these years was preparing you for this very moment(her eye's flutter and close she whispers one last line) I...Love...You...Goodbye

FF2: I'll be waiting one day we will meet again *sniffle*

(end of flashback)

FF2: your not going to get away with this!

john: shut up you fool

(we turn back to william and see he's at Edwin's wand shop wrecked and battered)

William:*gasp* where is everyone

(a man in a black robe sneaks up behind william)

William: did you do this?!

Dante: first of all call me Dante I'm here to help john kidnapped all of your friends and sent them to the underworld

William: but your a Darkfollower Marlow's right hand man! Why the hell should I trust you my dad told me about you!

Dante: you can have all the right to be angry at me william, for what I did in the past but just let me make up for what I did

William:Ok, I trust you what is john planning?

Dante: he wants to fight you to absorb your power of writing and use it to make ''dark writers'' Evil writers that makes nightmares come to life

(william holds up his wand and opens the portal to the underworld it seemed a little changed since william last been here)

(all of the roller coasters and humorous stuff was replaced by a mountain and a cageless arena with John standing in the center)

John: I assume you got my message? You weak coward

William: shut up you disgusting monster

John: don't you mean ''Vampire'' I was the one who turned kiff when he was in the womb I didn't know he was the king

Pugsy(shaking the cage): why that lowlife Ignapotamus of a insect (holds up middle finger but is stopped by Edwin)

Edwin: are you trying to teach kids such horrible manners?!

Pugsy: sorry, I just lost it there for a second, now I know how it feels to be a father

kite: *claps sarcastically* Bravo

WG: man this SUCKS I can't do nothing

(she see's alyx in the corner trying to think of angry thoughts)

Alyx: Come on! WORK you stupid Avatar! If you so powerful!

(william turns into kaiser and gets tackled by john(in dragon form)

(but Alyx's new power activates revealing a blue-ish white looking angel who was simple know as Innis)

she interveins and sends john flying to the edge of the mountain but gets knocked at all of the cages freeing Tracker

Tracker: Kaiser use this! (throws him a syring of a blue liquid)

Kaiser: what's this?!

Tracker: it's the only formula to turn any monster human I was going to use it on myself but, this is more important don't worry about me GET JOHN!

(kaiser leaps into the air and grabs john by the tail and slams him to the ground pinning him)

Kite: that's my SON WHOO

Kim: he's so much like his father *smiles*

Kaiser(injects john with the virus and make him human once more)

John: noooo! I'm..I'm..A FILTHY HUMAN

Rebecca: Filthy?! Exscuse me! I'm not filthy

Brielle: Nor am I!

WG:Ditto! (turns into stalker and mauls him)

Fangs(FF2): (turns into Fangface and mauls him more

(all of the werewolves had a turn beating john they all go back home and locked him in the car)

FF2(fangs): oh C'mon WG I can't stand hearing this Avatars scary thought about killing things anymore! (hold up Fanface DVD's)

WG: Fine! (snatches DVD's and turns the two boys back to normal)

FF2: thank!

Fangs: You

WG: your welcome (hugs DVD's)

Kite: so what are we going to do to john

Edwin: I'm going to bind him to a book called ''inkheart''

Alyx: how are you going do that?

Edwin: I have a silvertounge I can read people in and out of books I can control who goes in but what comes out is a mystery

BF: Maybe you could teach me I love to read!

Edwin: over my dead body, wait, I'm already Dead (LOL)

kassandra: oh brother, (facepalm)

Fangs: that's the cheesiest joke I have ever heard!

Edwin: It was worth a shot *shrugs*

Rebecca: Edwin, I want you to finish what you started at prom( she lowers her neck revealing to little bite marks) I want to be with you forever I'm not afraid anymore

Edwin: are you sure?

Rebbeca: words can't descibe how much I love you

(Edwin traces her Veins and bites her neck deeply and quickly lets go)

Edwin: Th Th There you go your a vampire now I can bite you again if you want me to

Alyx: Rebecca, um can I call you somthing else?

Rebecca: what's that?

Alyx: Mom(blushes)

Rebecca: *smiles* sure (hugs Alyx)

Everyone: Awww3

(alyx did look alot like rebecca same long brown wavy hair and grey eyes and william looking like kite with his mothers eyes)

Pugsy: oh great!, but how is my son a Vampire?

(they stop the car at kite's house which was cleaned up by Barbera (Pugsy's mom)

Barbera: I overheard your talk you see, pugs we have a 'vampire' trait in our Family and ever 100 years a vampire is born in our family and kiff was next in line

Pugsy: you mean I belong to a family of Bloodsuckers?! *faints*

Brielle/WG: whimp *cough* Whimp

Edwin: are you guys ready for me to read aloud? Alyx this is the first time you ever heard me read to you

(he begins to read from ''inkheart'' and a hand shoots out of the book and takes john with him)

John: noooooo(book closes)

Jessica: will he ever be the same Edwin?

Edwin: the process takes a couple of months but lets get on with the birthday party for William

William: please you don't need to having you all here is all I need but I thing I want to do?

WG: what's that?

William:(grins) a sequel to ''bodyswitch'' after ''swapping lives'' I have been reading it and loving every minute

WG: *smiles* of course

Everyone: O-O uh oh

**and this concludes the saga of kite's adventure or does it?.......Please Review but no flames and thank you WG for the ideas for this awsome story but now I need some Ideas for my Harry potter Fanfic thank you all for enjoying this story as much as I had writing it**


End file.
